The Adventures of PinkFae the Mithra
by Pink Keith
Summary: A story about my character PinkFae of the Fairy server for Final Fantasy XI.
1. The Origin of PinkFAe

_Based on the MMORG Final Fantasy XI developed and published by Square Enix. Besides being a fan, the author is not associated with the video game. _

PinkFae was born in Kazham during the time of the Crystal Wars. Her mother, VioletFae, was part of the Kazham militia that defended the city from the raiding beastmen. This did not happen very often in the isolated town of Kazham. The Mithra rarely ventured out of the city and the beastmen would only raid the city when their supplies were low. During one of the attacks, VioletFae obtained a journal from one of the goblins she slain. She read how the beastmen were rising to take over Vana'diel, and about how the Four Kingdom Alliance formed to stop their advancement. When PinkFae was two years old, VioletFae decided to leave Kazham and travel to Windurst to fight for the good of Vana'diel from this rising hoard. She was never seen or heard from again.

Like all male Mithra, PinkFae's father was living in Tsahya, and was not permitted to leave the island. He eventually heard the news that VioletFae left Kazham and went off to Windurst. It was not uncommon for male Mithra to have many mates due to the low population of males, yet VioletFae was her father's favorite and most beloved of his mates. He quickly fell into a deep state of depression and died months later. Many said that he died of a broken heart.

Although PinkFae was taken care of by the tribe, she felt alone and isolated. She blamed herself for her mother leaving the tribe and for her father's death. In her early teens she would often secretly sneak out of Kazham and explore the lush jungles of Elshimo. The Mithra in Kazham worship Vana'diel as their goddess, so PinkFae's discovery of the land around her was a religious experience. She learned the language of the trees and the ferns around her telling her of enemies or friends close by. She also learned how to use them to satisfy her hunger or cure her wounds.

During one of her outings she discovered a large, glowing, white crystal hidden by some large stones. She was in awe at its beauty. She has seen many crystals before in her lifetime, but nothing as enormous and as beautiful as this one. Although the journey was a long one, she would frequently visit it trying to understand its secrets.

When she turned sixteen summers old she visited the crystal again. She has visited it many times before, but this time it was different. This time she was going to gather up her courage and touch the strange crystal. She looked about to make sure there were no Tonberries in sight and then slowly approached it. The crystal suddenly grew warm and very bright as she reached out to touch it. Then it spoke to her in a feminine, watery voice:

_From my tears you were born, PinkFae.  
I still cry for you and give you life.  
I know what you question, PinkFae,  
but answers will not come to you here.  
You most travel in your mother's pawprints.  
There you will find your answers.  
You will find them in Windurst. _

PinkFae ran the entire way back to Kazham out of a mixture of fear and excitement. She thought the voice was that of her mother, and that she was waiting for her to come to her in Windurst. Like her mother before her, PinkFae stole a boat in the dead of night and paddled her way to Windurst.

After several months out in the open sea, and with her freshwater supply nearly empty she heard the distinct sound of seagull cries. With renewed energy, PinkFae paddled her boat quicker. The image of a lighthouse began to emerge from the horizon. Some Tarutaru fishermen spotted her as she got closer and helped dock her boat.

One of the fishermen took PinkFae to his home. She was feed, got clean cloths and a warm bath. The tarutaru that took her in was an old fisherman living with his wife and his granddaughter. The young tarutaru's parents both died at the Battle at Windurst during the Crystal Wars. She was an orphan like PinkFae and they both shared much in common, so much so that PinkFae started to call her MiniFae. The two quickly became friends and the new name stuck.

Windurst was still suffering from the aftermath of the Crystal Wars. Homes and shops were still being rebuilt, and Heavens Tower was slowly returning to its former glory. She made herself some gil by helping repair Windurst. She always asked everyone she met if they knew her mother, but everyone she asked has never heard of her.

Five years later Windurst was restored to its original state before the War and PinkFae was out of work. At the age of twenty-one, she began to steal food from the cooking guild shop. She was a natural thief and could pick a pocket with remarkable ease. She soon began to steal beastman coins and small gems from foreigners in the market. She loved their pretty colors and the soft, warm feel of them in her paw. Her love of all things goldsmithing is something that is still with her today.

One day, two years into her thieving, she picked the pocket of an Elvaan man in long flowing robes. She managed to find a book. She went to a quiet spot in Windurst Waters to read it. It contained the tales of Altana and how from her tears all living things were born. PinkFae remembered those words she heard back in Kazham. She began to wonder if it was Altana that talked to her and not her mother.

She showed this book to her friend MiniFae. MiniFae explained to her how the Star Sibyl is the incarnation of Altana here in Vana'diel. This is when PinkFae first began to believe that Altana existed in everything, and that some are just more in touch with Altana then others. PinkFae told MiniFae how she came about this book. MiniFae told her that she ought to return the book back to the Elvaan. MiniFae informed her that the Elvaan was Gantineux a priest from San d'Oria who was here to convert people to his faith. The book was undoubtedly very important to him and that she ought to give up on her life of crime and come back to live with her and her grandparents.

PinkFae knew that she was right and went back to the Elvaan with her tail between her legs. After she gave Gantineux his book back and apologies were made, PinkFae told him about the crystal she found in Elshimo and the strange voice that she heard. The Elvaan told her that she was blessed by Altana herself, and that she needs to seek the goddess out, and reform herself from her thieving ways. PinkFae heeded his words and stopped stealing from others. She went to live with MiniFae, who was taking care of her terminally ill grandmother.

PinkFae wanted to talk to Altana and know more about her mother's whereabouts. The best way to seek out the goddess was to talk to someone who is in touch with her, and that was obviously the Star Sibyl. Since PinkFae was not a high ranking official, she couldn't obtain an audience with her. So, over the next few months, PinkFae began to craft a plan to talk to the Star Sibyl. She was well fortified inside of Heavens Tower and she never came out. Yet, PinkFae did notice that Semih Lafihna, the leader of the Sibyl Guards came and went very frequently. PinkFae tracked her movements and learned her daily patterns.

When PinkFae believed that the time was right, she "borrowed" a Sibyl Guard uniform, some silent oil and some prism powders. Disguised as a guard, she managed to sneak inside pass the main door along with some other guards. It was dinner time and the guards were all sitting at tables eating their meal. Semih Lafihna was among them, so PinkFae helped herself to some food, sat in the corner out of sight, and kept one eye and one ear trained on Semih.

For what seemed like hours to PinkFae, but were actually only a handful of minutes, Semih excused herself and went up the spirally staircase. PinkFae quietly went off into the shadows and rubbed the oil over feet muting the sound of her paws, and sprinkled the power over her head making her invisible. She then quickly went up the stairs and followed closely behind Semih.

PinkFae went pass a few guards near a teleportation rune, over a bridge and up to some large stone doors. The sentries on either side of the door opened it for Semih, and PinkFae dashed inside before the doors were closed. The Star Sibyl was sitting on a throne and noticed PinkFae, even though she was still sneaking and invisible. Semih quickly apprehended PinkFae and as she did so the remaining powder feel from her head making her visible to all.

The leader of the Sibyl Guards was going to throw her out, but the Star Sibyl stopped her, sensing something from PinkFae that she hasn't sensed since first meeting Semih. She asked PinkFae what brought her to Heavens Tower to risk her life to see her. PinkFae then told her the tale of her mother, the strange crystal she found in Elshimo so many years ago and her encounter with Gantineux. The Star Sibyl smiled up at the young, brave Mithra. She told PinkFae that she sensed that she had the answers already within her. She instructed her to seek out Balasiel in San d'Oria and he will train her how to find these answers she already had.

Her kind words touched PinkFae, and she silently vowed allegiance with the Federation of Windurst, shaking off the last of her loyalty to Kazham. The next day she went out into East Sarutabaruta slaying the vermin that infested the land and began her life as an adventurer.


	2. PinkFae the Spelunker

_PinkFae the Spelunker_

_20 WAR/10 MNK_

_Based on the MMORG Final Fantasy XI developed and published by Square Enix. Besides being a fan, the author is not associated with the video game. _

PinkFae slowly walked up the wooden steps to Balasiel, an old Elvaan. He was still standing in the same spot he was the last time she saw him, watching the people walk by from atop a walkway in Southern San d'Oria. He glanced over at PinkFae, slowly stroking his small, grey goatee with his thumb.

"Don't tell me," he said, "I never forget a face. PinkFae, isn't it?"

PinkFae nodded her head, her tail wagging back and forth very slowly. "Yes, sirrr, that is corrrrect. I have come back after gaining more experrrience as you said. I have been to the grrrand city of Jeuno and fought at the island of Qufim. Now, please, tell me what you know of my mother."

Balasiel smiled brightly at the Mithra and he gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ah, you've come quite a way since last we met, I see. The answers will come to you in time, PinkFae. I can tell you have learned much since we last meet. Your wild Mithra nature is tamer, and I can see the tears of Altana in your eyes." He paused, looking deep into her eyes. His gaze made her fur stand on end, and she quickly looked down at the road beneath her breaking his spell. "I believe you are ready for another task!"

PinkFae sighed, "not anotherrr task! How many more tasks do I have to do until you think that I'm ready?"

"Only you can answer that question, PinkFae. Now, I'd like you to go to Ordelle's Caves. You'll find the entrance in a valley on La Theine Plateau. These caves are also called the Body Caves. Know you why?"

PinkFae shook her head vigorously, annoyed having to play his game by his rules.

"It is because the caves are shaped like the body of a person. You are acquainted with its structure, yes?"

The Elvaan didn't pause for her to answer. "Where in the body would lie the belly, in the cave flows a waterfall of much beauty. I want you to visit the waterfall, and return hither. I want proof of this trip, however. Bring me something out from that place. You must choose something." Without another word, the Elvaan went inside his home.

Seeing that there was nothing she could do, PinkFae headed towards the Chocobo Stables to make her way to Ordelle's Caves.

"You look very upset, foreigner," an Elvaan said to her as she passed by. "You don't find San d'Oria to your liking?"

"I beginning to think that the Starrr Sibyl was wrong," PinkFae said stopping to talk.

"The city is verrry nice, but the people are not verrry helpful."

"Perhaps I could be of some help to you, Mithra." He stuck out his hand. "Chanpau is my name, and I will help you as much as I'm able to."

PinkFae shoke his hand, "I'm PinkFae, and thank you. I have to find a waterrrfall in Orrrdelle's Cave. Do you know about it?"

"Oh yes, it is a sacred spot for those who worship Altana. I'm afraid I don't know too much about it. You should talk to Morjean he's an expert on Altana. You can find him at the Cathedral's Manuscript Room in Northern San d'Oria."

PinkFae thanked the Elvaan and bid him farewell. Excitedly, she raced towards the Cathedral.

PinkFae found the Manuscript Room with very little trouble. It was the only room in the Cathedral filled with volumes and volumes of books. Standing next to one of the many shelves was an Elvaan with his hair tied back into a ponytail. He was showing passages in a book to a young Hume male. The two of them glanced over at the Mithra as she entered the room.

"Welcome," the Elvaan said, "please feel free to look around. I shall be with your momentarily."

PinkFae nodded her head in understanding as the two went back to their discussion. She looked around at the titles of the books lining the shelves. Many of them were texts about the Dawn Goddess, there were also works on white magic and biographies on missionaries.

"Thank you for your patience," the Elvaan smiled to the Mithra. "Is there something specific you were looking for?"

"Are you Morrrrjean?" PinkFae asked.

"Yes, I am," he nodded. "I am the Templar Archivist at the Cathedral. Everything you see here is open to the public to enlighten people on the works and teachings of Altana along with the history of the Kingdom of San d'Oria."

"I need to know where to find the waterfall in Orrrdelle's Cave," she explained. "Balasiel wants me to go there for some reason."

"Ah, he is sending yet another on an exploration of the sacred waterfall," the librarian said nodding his head slowly approvingly. He turned to the young Hume whom was quietly reading a tome in the corner of the room. "Maxstorm," he called out getting his attention, "perhaps you should go with this Mithra on her journey. You read about the Ordelle's Cave, perhaps seeing it first hand would be a good experience for you."

The White Mage glanced over at PinkFae and smiled slightly. "I would be happy to journey with her," he responded. "Although I have not been there, I did managed to obtain a map of the caves. Do you know why the place is sacred, Mithra?"

PinkFae shook her head not knowing if she really cared to know the reason why.

"Ordelle's Cave is also called the Body's Cave because it is in the shape of a body. In the very center of this body is a waterfall that is said to be the very tears of the goddess herself. You can still see her tears dripping from the very rocks in the room. It is a very sacred place for us White Mages."

Morjean nodded his head in agreement. "The place is infested with Goblins and other fowl creatures now," he added. "Only those brave enough make the pilgrimage."

Since Maxstorm didn't have a license to ride a chocobo, the two adventures set off for the caves on foot. During their journey, they learned that they both were from the Federation of Windurst. "I lived there my entire life," Maxstorm informed PinkFae. "Just recently I decided to learn the ways of the White Mage. It is my dream to spread her message of healing and love to all the citizens of Windurst." A twinkle formed in his eyes as he imagined his goal become reality. "How about yourself, Pink? What are you searching for during this age of adventurers?"

"I just want to know what happened to my motherrr. She left me when I was very young to fight in the Crystal War, but never returned. So far my only lead is Balasiel. From what I learned from the Star Sybil, he knows something about her, but so far he hasn't told me a thing."

"Perhaps your mother was a paladin," Maxstorm said matter-of-factly.

"A paladin?" PinkFae questioned. "I can't see my motherrr becoming one, orrr any Mithrrra forrr that matterrr."

"Why else would the Star Sybil send you off to see Balasiel if she wasn't?" Maxstorm studied his new friend's face careful. "You don't know who Balasiel is, don't you?"

"What do you mean? What is he?"

"During the time of the Crystal War Balasiel was one of the most sought after Elvaans in all of San d'Oria for those who wanted to train as a knight of the kingdom." Maxstorm explained. "Some of the best paladins today were pupils of his. Now in his old age, he initiates people into the order." Maxstorm paused and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"So you think that my motherrr was once a pupil of his?"

"It is possible," Maxstorm answered, "but, like you said, a Mithra paladin is a very rare thing, especially during the times of the Crystal War. Look, up ahead, the entrance to the caves."

The waterfall was not hard to find as the sound of it echoed throughout the cave. They had a little trouble making their way through the tunnels since it was infested with bats and goblins. There was a beastmaster who was slaying the vermin which helped them sneak past them all.

The cavern that housed the waterfall was cool and had a slightly sweet smell. There were a few strange looking beasts inside that had the head like a mushroom and the body of a frog. Pinkfae was afraid they might attack, but they simply ignored the two of them. They both slowly and cautiously approached the pool of water.

"Look, the pool, it sparrrkles!" exclaimed Pinkfae.

"It surely is the pool of the goddess," Maxstorm said in awe. "I read that this pool is her very tears. Look!" Maxstorm pointed up at a stalactite where drops of water were slowly dripping down. "It is like she is still crying!"

Pinkfae knelt down, peering into the pool as Maxstorm went off to investigate the stalactite. She dipped her paw into the cool, clear liquid and took a swallow drink. It was some of the best water she has ever had, even better then the water served in Jeuno. Suddenly, an image started to appear in the reflection of the pool.

It was the Star Sibyl's chambers in Heaven's Tower. She was talking to a Mithra who was dressed in red Mithran savage gear. She couldn't hear them saying anything. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she realized that the Mithra she was talking to was her mother Violetfae. Before Pinkfae could contemplate what they might be talking about the image faded away.

"No! Come back!" PinkFae shouted, slapping at the pool of water.

Maxstorm turned around in surprised. "Keep your voice down, Pink. You might lure some goblins upon us."

"I saw an image in the pool," PinkFae explained, her voice stuttering. "She was with the Starrr Sibyl in Heaven's Towerrr." PinkFae jumped to her feet, "she might be there rrright now! We have to go!"

"Wait," Maxstorm said as he went to the dripping stalactite. "I wish to collect some of the dew from here."

PinkFae nodded, "I betterrr do the same to prrrove that I have been herrre."

The two of them went back to talk to Balasiel. "Ah, you're back, and in one piece!" The old Elvaan exclaimed. He smiled when he saw the sacred dew that was on her glove "And you've brought proof of your trip to the waterfall. Well done!"

"I saw an image of my motherrr with the Starrr Sibyl," PinkFae explained. "I was wondering if you know what it might mean."

"The pool grants visions of the past to those who gaze into it and have a pure heart," Balasiel answered.

"Was therrre any chance that my motherrr learrrned the ways of the paladin frrrom you?"

The Elvaan paused for a bit, "You will learn soon well enough when I believe the time is right. Here, a certificate to mark your accomplishment. Keep it always. When you've progressed further, visit me again. Next time, a thorough test of your mettle will be in order! And you will learn more of what you seek." He nodded slight to the Mithra and the Hume and went into his home.

"I had a feeling he was going to say that," PinkFae mattered.

"Perhaps the Star Sibyl will be able to answer some of your questions," Maxstorm suggested. "Besides, I was going to head back to Windurst. I need to pick up some items I left in storage in my Mog House there. We could go there together."

PinkFae agreed to travel back to the Federation with her new friend.

The gates of Windurst began to come into view in the horizon marking the end of their long journey. The two of them had to walk the entire way since Maxstrom was not able to rent a chocobo from the stables. PinkFae was happy for the companionship from someone that she could have a conversation with.

"Well, here we are," Maxstorm said as the approached the entrance. "It was good to meet you, Pink."

"It was nice to meet you as well, Max."

"Hey, would you like a linkpearl for the linkshell that I belong to? We call ourselves the Children of Alanta. I think you would fit right in with the rest of us."

PinkFae eyes lit up with excitement. She was hoping to find a good linkshell to join ever since she saw a Tarutaru using one in Jeuno. If the members were as nice and helpful as Maxstorm once she was sure that the shell would be a very good one to join.

"I would love to join," PinkFae answered.

Maxstorm took out a small sack and handed her a pearl. "All you have to do is hold it close to your ear and mouth to use it," he explained. As she did so Maxstorm talked over the shell, "hey, everyone I got a new member, PinkFae. Everyone please welcome her."

Various voices came over the pearl welcoming her to their linkshell community. PinkFae answered back with a heart-filled hello.

Maxstorm saluted PinkFae, "may the blessings of the goddess be with you. Take care and see you soon!"

PinkFae bowed, "thanks for all your help. May your enemies fall at your feet."

With that, the two went their separate ways.

Pinkfae made her way to the Clerical Chamber of Heavens Tower. The chamber had three Tarutarus standing behind a desk with large tombs. "May I be of assistance?" asked the Tarutaru standing in the middle. Pinkfae recognized him as Kupipi, the clerical assistant to the Star Sybil.

"I would like to gain an audience with the Starrr Sybil," Pinkfae requested.

Kupipi narrowed his eyes at the Mithra. "I'm afraidaru that you need to obtain a Starway Stairway bauble key to request to speak with her. I don't recognize you as one of those who are on my list who has the key."

PinkFae shook her head, "no, I don't have a key. If you could please, was therrre a VioletFae who saw herrr this morning?"

"VioletFae?" The Tarutaru looked up at the ceiling, lost in thought. "No, no one by that name has been her today, but that name sounds very familiar to me." The Tarutaru hopped up on a small step ladder and reached for a book nearly as big as himself. He leafed through the pages repeating her VioletFae's name over and over again softly to himself. "Yes!" He exclaimed. "Here it is! VioletFae, she was sent out to San d'Oria to meet with Balasiel by the Star Sibyl over twenty years ago. Her order is marked as being incomplete. She was told to report back."

"Now, Kupipi, you know better then to tell everyone the orders of the Star Sybil, no matter how old they might be." The voice came from a Mithran ranger that just entered the chamber.

"Forgive me, Semih," said Kupipi bowing her head in apology. "I didn't think it would cause any harm, seeing as it was an old order."

The leader of the Sybil Guard raised her hand in reassurance. "No harm has been done. Besides, I think it is time for Pink to know what happened."

PinkFae looked at her confusingly, "I saw my motherrr talking to the Starrr Sybil in a magical pool at Orrrdelle's Caves. Did she rrreport back from this … orrrder?

Semih shook her head, "no, she has never reported back. What you have seen was in the past, not the present." Semih paused gathering her thoughts. "I knew your mother, Pink. She fought along side us during the Battle at Windurst during the Crystal War. She was part of the Mithra Mercenaries that were assigned to defend Shiva's Gate. She was a good fighter, but just did not know when to withdraw. While other rangers would fire off a volley and then pull back, she would stand her ground." Semih looked at the floor shaking her hand, "I've never seen a ranger fight that way before."

Semih looked back up at PinkFae, "she had the valor of a tigress protecting her cubs in her, so I suggested to the Star Sybil that she be sent San d'Oria to train there."

"Then my mother was a paladin?" PinkFae asked.

Semih shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know what became of her. She was suppose to train with them and then come back to share the knowledge with us." Semih Lafihna place her hand on PinkFae's shoulder. "Both I and the Star Sybil would like to know what happened to her as much as you do."


	3. Journey to Jeuno

**Journey to Jeuno**

WAR 18/MNK 9

PinkFae breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the Gausebit Mountains not far off in the distance. According to the instructions given to her by the War Warlock Donmo-Boronmo, all she had to do was follow the trail around the mountain range. Then she would see Harbor Bridge in the distance which would take her to Port Jeuno. Thankfully the trip won't be very long now. Her feet were very sore and her fur was very dirty. She could use a nice hot bath.

She was also looking forward to seeing the grand city of Jeuno. She knew that the city was a popular place for high level adventures and rich merchants. Perhaps someone there might even know her mother and where she might be. That thought lifted her spirits and she quickened her pace down the dusty trail.

Sauromugue Champaign looked a lot like the Meriphataud Mountains that she just left. It was just one huge dirty desert. Yet, there were fossilized trees scattered about the landscape showing that it was once a lush forest. This territory is the gate way between the two great continents of Mindartia and Quon, and its strategically significant position has been contested the Rise of Nations. Obviously the toils of war have deprived this area of its life.

Suddenly, without warning, a violent gush of wind blow across the arid land sending sand and dirt high in the air. PinkFae wrapped her scarf over her mouth and hid behind one of the petrified trees for protection. Within a few minutes the sand storm subsided. PinkFae looked around the landscape in alarm. The storm covered up the pathway and she didn't where she was.

"Calm down now," PinkFae told herself. "The path follows along the eastern side of the mountains. If I keep the mountains to the left of me, I should be fine."

After a few hours of walking she came to a rundown stone tower blocking her path. Not far in the distance was Drogaroga's Spine. PinkFae began to panic. Did she just walk back to the Meriphataud Mountains? Before she could figure out where she was a huge cockatrice came running up towards her with a loud hiss. PinkFae let out a shriek and ran as quickly as she could away from it.

"Help!" PinkFae screamed not knowing what else to do. She knew that she couldn't out run it and she had no idea where she was. Tears began to well up in her eyes; she didn't want to die out here.

Just as PinkFae was about ready to give up, the cockatrice let out a painful shriek. She glanced over her shoulder and saw an arrow imbedded in the beast's belly. Thankfully, the Tabar Beak turned its attention away from PinkFae and towards the attacker. A male Hume samurai in full Myochin drew out a great katana as the beast come rushing towards him. After a few minutes, the Tabar Beak fell lifeless at the feet of the Hume.

"Thank, thank you," PinkFae stuttered.

"No problem at all," the Hume said sheathing his katana. "I've been farming these beasts for their meat. You're lucky I was here. I'm guessing you are trying to get to Jeuno?"

PinkFae nodded her head, "yes, I am. Might you point me in the rrrright dirrrection?"

"It is to the north west of here. You were heading away from the city. Come, I'll show you the way."

"Again, thank you."

"I need to go back anyway," the samurai said matter-of-factly.

His comment came across as rude to the Mithra, but PinkFae shrugged it off, grateful for his help. "I got caught in a sand storm and lost my way," PinkFae informed the Hume. "It looks like this was once a lush forrrest."

The Hume glanced over at the Mithra, "it was. The brutality of war raped it of its beauty. In fact, I was present here during the Battle of Jeuno during the Great War."

"You werrre in the Grrreat Warrr?" PinkFae gasped.

The Hume softly chuckled, "yes, it was the first and the last fight that I was in during the Great War. I was young back then, about your age. Yagudo were every where as far as the eye can see."

"It must have been, it must have been terrrifying."

"That is a good way to describe my feelings that day." The Hume said his tone low. "We knew that the Shadow Lord was going to amass an army to break Jeuno's defenses, but we had no idea it would be that large. In fact, that was only one front of the battle. The Shadow Lord's forces also advanced on the Market Bridge and the Artisan Bridge. I was aiding the citizens of Windurst that day. Kam'lanaut thought it best for the Mithra and the Tarutaru to fight the Yagudo since they had more experience with the beastmen."

"You don't happen to know my motherrr, VioletFae, do you?"

"No, I'm sorry, I don't know the name. Yet, I'm sure if she fought in the Great War she was there. Almost everyone was present at the Batttle of Jeuno. Well, here we are."

PinkFae looked across Harbor Bridge at the majestic city-state of Jeuno. An airship was slowing descending from the sky and docking at her harbor. It looked like a huge stone column rising into the sky.

"Thank you forrr yourrr help."

"You're very welcome. Watch yourself now young Mithra."

Retrieved from ".org/wiki/User:Pinkfae/the_life_of_pinkfae/Journey_to_Jeuno"


End file.
